


Summer Nights

by shadowwish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sharing a Bed, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwish/pseuds/shadowwish
Summary: Suga has always found peace in certain moments or places, but Daichi may be the exception.or, Suga is spacing out at a reunion with the team and is really gay
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first finished haikyuu fic (because i never get shit done), and i present to you: one of my two (2) otps: daisuga. there's nearly not enough content of those two, so i'm here to provide
> 
> the wonderful @TundraWeather agreed to beta and proofread this, so my sleep-deprived ramble make sense thanks to them
> 
> enjoy the fic

It was a dark night, the summer breeze relieving the day’s hot weather. Suga was sitting next to Daichi, their thighs barely brushing, who was scolding Tanaka.

It was moments like this that he loved the most; the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded them, the feeling of absolute peace, simply being next to Daichi and enjoying his company.

He rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, probably tickling his neck with his hair. Daichi said he had always liked Suga’s hair, and Suga said he had always liked Daichi’s eyes.

To be honest, they have always liked each other since day one. It slowly transformed into something more intimate and fond, to the point of being able to almost call it love. Many people would call it young love, and it probably was.

They were young and free, after all. Young, free, bold. Some people may call them reckless or wild. Foolish, even. But that didn’t matter right now.

Everything Suga cared about was this precise moment, the feeling of Daichi’s soft breath against his hair and the arm that held his waist. He felt at peace, like time has stopped and they’re the only ones that are left on earth and it doesn’t matter.

Does anything matter, after all? He was living right now. He wasn't worried about anything, and felt the wind in his face, his arms, his nape. It tickled him, and the contrast with the day’s heave heat is welcome.

And that reminds him. Did Daichi have ice cream for breakfast today? He swears he saw him hide something in the freezer and his lips tasted like vanilla that morning.

Well, it’s not like he can stop him, and it’s just a one thing time. Cheat day, Daichi said whenever he ate something unhealthy. Suga would roll his eyes and laugh. They were twenty, after all, and just because he ate junk food once in a while it wouldn’t kill him.

Daichi squeezed his waist.

“Everything okay down there? You look spaced out,” Suga hummed and burrowed closer to Daichi, bringing his legs up to his chest.

“I was just thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

“Rude.”

Suga nudged Daichi’s ribs with his elbow, exactly where he knew he was ticklish. Daichi jerked in response, a weak yelp escaping his lips.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” an apologetic kiss was pressed to the top of his head, “but that took me off guard. I can’t believe you’d betray me like that.”

“You know i would never betray you.”

“Yeah,” Daichi said, his voice soft, “i know.”

After that, they simply sat in silence. Suga looked at Tanaka and Noya fool around with a really expectant Hinata and Kageyama behind them, and the rest of the team was playing some sort of card game together.

‘Huh,’ he thought, ‘apparently Yamaguchi can convince Tsukishima to be social. Interesting.’

The place they had chosen to hold the meeting was perfect. It was close enough to their respective homes for them to go by foot, and it had a really… calm atmosphere. Even though the team was chatting, he didn’t feel bothered by it. He wondered if it was the acoustic or the type of way he felt.

It was good.

‘If life were always like this, it would be beautiful.’

He kept thinking about everything and nothing, feeling the gentle wind lull him into a total bliss, his body relaxing and putting all of his weight on Daichi.

“Hey,” his boyfriend called, voice almost a whisper, “are you falling asleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Should we go home before you pass out?”

Going home. Sitting on their porch, hands held, staying up to the point they saw all of their neighbor’s lights turn off and look at the sky, just the two of them. Yeah. He was okay with it.

“Sure.”

They bid their goodbyes to the team and made their way back, walking in unison and having a non-verbal conversation.

When they got home they did exactly as Suga had planned. They sat down on their home’s entrance, feeling the breeze, their fingers intertwined and not speaking, just enjoying the moment. It was perfect, he wanted to live like that forever.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

“Koushi,” Daichi said, “you look tired. Wanna go to sleep?”

“I’m tired, but I’m not sure if I want to. Do you want to go to sleep?”

“I wouldn’t mind. It’s been a busy day.”

“You’re right,” Suga said, smiling softly, “let’s go, then.”

And so, they made their way inside. They left their shoes at the genkan and walked barefoot to their bedroom.

“Hey, Daichi, do you want to use the bathroom first?”

“Okay.”

They brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas and turned their phones off, each one in their respective nightstand. Then, they slipped under their light sheets.

“Hello.” Daichi muttered when he finally lay down, facing him.

“Hey.”

“You’ve been weird tonight, everything alright?” Daichi's hand reached out to stroke his hair.

“Yeah, it’s just that I feel so at peace during summer nights.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s the weather. It’s so hot during the day and the wind is so refreshing during the night.”

“I get what you’re talking about. It happens to me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Suga put his hand over Daichi’s one and brought it to his lips. He loved him so much. Maybe he was like those summer nights. Calm, peaceful, and he made him feel good.

Yeah, he definitely was. He was his own personal safe space.

”I love you,” he said, whispering over Daichi’s knuckles, “I love you so much, i never thought it would be possible to feel this way.”

At that, the only thing Daichi could do was sigh softly and get closer to Suga, completely ignoring the humid, warm weather, and hug him. They embraced each other for a while, and then fell asleep like that, completely at peace with the world around them.

This scenario was repeated every night, no matter how rough the day was, they would always find comfort and familiarity in each other.

Because, in some sort of way, they have always been that. A safe space. A home. Their home. And it would take an eternity to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated. i tried to change my style a bit and got into this sort of zone induced by the song renegades by x ambassadors, so it may hit different if you read it with the song on loop as background music (i also tried to make it more atmosphere-ambiented, but i have no idea if it worked like i planned)


End file.
